


love cherry motion

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Mukuro finds peace in gardening and pleasant company.





	love cherry motion

**Author's Note:**

> commission from amino! this was a cute piece to write despite not shipping naekusaba.

Mukuro Ikusaba had always liked the color green. There was something fresh about it...hopeful, almost. It reminded her of new beginnings and good things to come, much like springtime. Fighting with Fenrir, she hadn’t seen much of it. The landscape was dull shades of brown and gray more often than not, and while she wasn’t anywhere near as concerned with fashion as her sister, the uniforms were drab too. So many days went by without seeing anything fresh and bright.

It was fitting, then, that Makoto had taken to tending one of the school gardens. Mukuro didn’t believe in anything so fanciful as auras, but if she did, she was certain that Makoto’s would be a vivid, grassy green. He radiated the feeling of fresh hope, and the most amazing part of all was that he didn’t seem to realize it. Mukuro wasn’t the only one enthralled by how good she felt around him — their whole class seemed to be. Even Junko was intrigued by it, though for different reasons than most.

He’d said something to her once that had stuck with her ever since. “I want to help you, Ikusaba-san. However I can.” Nobody had ever told her something like that before. Why would someone like Makoto, utterly innocent and unaware of how brutal the world could be, want to help someone like her? She was a hopeless case anyway. Even so, it made her smile now and then to think of it. He probably couldn’t help her, not for real, but didn’t everyone say that it was the thought that counted? Just the fact that he wanted to should matter.

Mulling these thoughts over for what felt like the hundredth time that week, Mukuro headed out of her dorm. She needed some time away from Junko. Some fresh air would help, and then maybe she could head to the gym or dojo to get some training in. On her way across campus, however, she was greeted by the very subject of her daydreams. 

There was Makoto, on his knees in the grass, trowel in hand. She stopped, staying very still so that he wouldn’t notice her, and just watched for a few moments. It was oddly soothing, watching the small flowerbed gradually come to life.

“Naegi,” Mukuro said, once she realized she’d been staring a little too long. “This isn’t the spot where you normally garden.”

“O-oh, Ikusaba-san!” Makoto startled so easily, a nervous expression spreading across his face. She never should have worried about him noticing her before she announced herself. “Jeez, you kinda scared me. I had no idea you were there.”

“My apologies,” she replied, biting the inside of her lip to keep herself from smiling. “I’m just used to being stealthy, I suppose.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled brightly, setting his trowel down and turning his attention fully to her. “Anyway, yeah, this isn’t my usual spot, but these flower beds were looking so neglected. I thought someone should brighten them up! I just like working with the plants and soil...It helps take my mind off things.”

“That’s...quite thoughtful of you, taking care of the grounds.” Ugh, why was she so awkward? Deference to Junko, deference to her superiors in the military...Mukuro had no idea how to talk to someone as true equals. She shifted from foot to foot, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

“Would you like to join me?” Makoto asked, grin still as dazzling as ever. “I wouldn’t mind the company! N-not that you have to or anything. Just if you want.”

“Sure. That sounds nice.” Offering a hesitant smile of her own, Mukuro settled down on the ground beside him, careful not to get too close. Junko never hesitated to remind her how disgusting she was, and that nobody would ever want to touch her. “I don’t really have any experience with gardening though.”

“That’s okay! It’s pretty hard to mess up, and I’ll show you the basics.” 

As promised, Makoto taught her the basics of weeding, planting flowers, and even keeping the plants healthy. Much of it was fairly common sense, and she probably could have figured it out on her own, but he seemed to be enjoying the chance to be the expert for once. Mukuro knew what it was like to always be less successful, less knowledgeable, less important. So if this gave Makoto a feeling of importance, even for a few minutes, she was happy to be his student. Besides, listening to him was pleasant anyway.

Once he finished up his impromptu lesson, both of them got to work, enjoying the companionable silence. Every now and then, Makoto glanced over to her, looking as if he wanted to say something, but he never did. Mukuro was grateful for that. The quiet cleared her mind, and for the first time in days, she actually felt relaxed.

After a long stretch of uneventful piece, Mukuro came across a particularly stubborn weed. In her determination to get it out of the ground, she yanked a little harder than necessary, sending a shower of dirt everywhere, including on herself. Embarrassed, she started brushing off her clothes, hoping that Makoto wouldn’t notice.

He did, of course. Within seconds, she was treated to the sound of quiet laughter from next to her. It wasn’t cruel laughter though, not like Junko’s. It felt more like he was laughing with her rather than at her.

“I guess I don’t really know my own strength sometimes,” she mumbled, feeling her face heat up.

“Um, Ikusaba-san...?” Makoto looked hesitant, the beginnings of a blush spreading across his face as well. “You’ve got a little...” He trailed off, opting to lean in and gently brush his hand over her cheek instead, wiping a bit of dirt away. It was as if all the nerve endings in her body had been relocated to her face. Mukuro was so overly aware of just that simple touch that it was maddening.

“Ah...thank you,” she said. For an instant, it looked like Makoto might move closer still, but he didn’t, putting a little distance between them instead.

“No problem. And, you know, you’re welcome to help me with the gardens whenever you want. If you ever need somewhere to get away or something...keep it in mind.”

Mukuro nodded. “I will.”


End file.
